More Data
by JohnDoeisnotmyDate
Summary: Sherlock ist ein Idiot! Oder vielleicht auch nicht! Pure Fluff!


„Langweilig!" Es lohnte sich nicht einmal von der Zeitung aufzusehen.

„Immer noch Nichts von Gawin?" „Greg! Meine Güte Sherlock, wann schaffst du es endlich dir seinen Namen zu merken?" John warf seinem Mitbewohner einen genervten Blick zu. Ohne auf die Antwort zu warten stand er aus seinem Sessel auf und ging in die Küche.

Eine Tasse Tee würde am momentanen Gemütszustand seines Mitbewohners zwar nichts ändern, das bedeutete aber nicht, dass er es nicht immer wieder versuchen würde.

„Ich habe mir deinen Namen sofort gemerkt." Nur ein Murmeln. Mehr konnte John nicht hören.

„Was war das?" Er lehnte sich ein wenig ins Wohnzimmer. Doch Sherlock war nicht zu sehen. John sah sich genauer um. Der Raum vor ihm war leer. Genau wie der Rest der Wohnung. Nicht untypisch für den beratenden Privatdetektiv, dachte John. Und trotzdem wird es von Mal zu Mal nerviger. Er griff nach seinem Handy. Keine Nachricht. Warum auch. Warum sollte Sherlock Holmes sich ihm gegenüber erklären. John war frustriert. Es hatte sich so viel geändert in den letzen Wochen und doch war alles beim alten. John seufzte. Warum machte er sich Gedanken? Er wusste genau auf er sich einließ. Vor 5 Jahren.

5 Jahre mit Sherlock Holmes. In dieser Zeit hatte er mehr erlebt als die meisten Menschen hätten ertragen können. Es lohnte sich nicht mal mehr zu zählen wie oft sein Leben oder das seines Freundes in Gefahr war. John lächelte leicht und lies sich in seinen Sessel fallen. All die _Experimente _im Kühlschrank. Jedes einzelne Reagenzglas auf dem Küchentisch. All die Male in denen Sherlock seinen Laptop nahm. Und jede einzelne verdammte Deduktion im unpassendsten Moment. Das alles zählte nicht. Er konnte es ertragen. All das war nicht das Problem.

_Wo zur Hölle bist du? JW _

_Unterwegs, warte nicht auf mich. SH _

Er hatte geantwortet, dachte John. Ein Fortschritt? Eine Entwickelung? Unwichtig! John griff erneut zu seinem Handy. Mike Stamford war, Gott sei Dank, immer bereit seine Pläne umzuwerfen, wenn er spürte, dass einer seiner Freunde etwas Ablenkung gebrauchen konnte.

Es war weit nach 12 Uhr, als John den Schlüssel so leise wie möglich ins Schloss von 221B gleiten ließ. Er wollte weder Misses Hudson noch Sherlock wecken. Vorausgesetzt natürlich sein Mitbewohner war mittlerweile nach Hause gekommen.

Er fand eine leere Wohnung vor. _Natürlich_, dachte er. John war sich nicht sicher, ob er enttäuscht oder erleichtert sein sollte. Er beschloss seine Gefühle zu ignorieren und einfach schlafen zu gehen.

Das Klirren von Geschirr und der Duft von frisch gebrühtem Tee riss John aus dem Schlaf. Was zum Teufel war los? Er sah auf die Uhr neben dem Bett. Natürlich konnte er die kleinen Ziffern in seinem Zustand nur schwer erkennen, doch er war sich sicher, dass es gerade einmal kurz vor halb acht war. Dass Sherlock nicht viel schlief war keine Neuigkeit für John, doch dass er Frühstück macht schon. Die Neugier brachte ihn fast um den Verstand, doch der Exsoldat widerstand dem Drang sofort aufzustehen und Sherlock in der Küche zu begrüßen. Stattdessen, setzte er sich auf und atmete tief ein. Es schien ein sonniger Tag zu werden. Untypisch für London. Aber sehr willkommen. Die Stadt wurde oft genug vom schweren Nebel erdrückt.

Nach einigen Minuten richtete John sich auf, griff nach seinem Morgenmantel an der Tür und zog ihn über. „Sherlock?" Keine Antwort. Wie erwartet. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Detektiv sich bereits in seinen Gedächtnispalast verzogen. Aus diesem würde er wohl auch so schnell nicht wieder herauskommen. Das war John bewusst. Und doch freute er sich auf ein gemütliches Frühstück. Mit oder ohne die aktive Gesellschaft seines Freundes.

Mehr als überrascht betrat John das leere Wohnzimmer. Von Sherlock war nichts zu sehen. Auch die Küche war leer. John schüttelte den Kopf. Klar! Wahrscheinlich war es nicht sein Mitbewohner gewesen der das Frühstück vorbereitete, sondern Misses Hundson. Die großartige und warmherzige alte Dame. Manchmal fragte John sich wie sie es mit dem verschrobenen Kopf als Mieter aushielt. Jeder andere hätte ihn mindestens auf die Straße gesetzt, wenn nicht sogar verklagt.

Wenn man den Lärm, den Gestank, die Leichenteile und natürlich die Schusslöcher in der Wand berücksichtigte.

John setzte sich an den, erstaunlich aufgeräumten Küchentisch. Frischer Tee, Orangensaft Toast und seine Lieblingsmarmelade aus dem kleinen Laden im East End. Sie hatte wirklich an alles gedacht.

Er griff nach einer Toastscheibe, als ihm etwas ins Auge stach. In dem kleinen roten Brotkörbchen lag ein goldener Umschlag. John zog ihn hervor. Kein Name, nichts. Der Umschlag war nicht beschriftet. John beschloss sich trotzdem ihn zu öffnen. Es handelte sich wahrscheinlich um eine Notiz von Misses Hudson.

_28.08.2015 _

Verwirrt starrte er Inhalt des Umschlages an. 28.08.2015 war alles was auf dem weißen Papier stand. Was meinte sie damit?

„Misses Hudso-"

„Schhh. John, um Himmels Willen, lass die arme Dame doch noch etwas schlafen." John schaute auf und stöhne. Vor ihm im Türrahmen stand in voller Pracht, sein _verlorener _Mitbewohner. „Sherlock. Meine Güte, legst du es darauf an mich ins Grab zu bringen. Denn wenn ja, musst du mich nicht erschrecken. Du hattest weiß Gott schon mehr als einmal die Möglichkeit. Wo zum Henker warst du gestern?"

Sherlock streckte schweigend eine Hand aus. John sah ihn fragend an,

„Ich spiele nicht mit. Nicht dieses Mal. Was ist los? Wo warst du?"

„Warum musst du immer alles verbalisieren John, wirklich? Vertrau mir einfach und komm her."

Zögernd richtete er sich auf. Hielt allerdings noch einen angemessenen Abstand zu seinem Mitbewohner.

„Komm schon. Nimm meine Hand." John kniff die Augen zusammen und legte den Kopf schief. Seufzend ging er einen Schritt auf Sherlock zu und griff nach seiner ausgestreckten Hand. Er hoffte wirklich, dass er keinen Stromschlag bekommen würde. Man wusste nie, in welches Experiment man ungewollt hinein gezogen wurde.

Sherlock legte seinen langen schlanken Finger sofort um Johns Handgelenk und griff mit seiner freien Hand in seine Hemdtasche.

Johns Augen weiteten sich. Ein Ring. Ein weißgoldener Ring. Sherlock lächelte. Ohne zu zögern streifte er das Objekt an Johns linken Ringfinger.

„Ich musste sicher gehen, dass meine gesammelten Daten korrekt sind."

„Was meins-"

„Vor zwei Wochen" Sherlock deutete auf die Couch hinter ihnen.

„Wir haben diesen schrecklichen Film geschaut. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass du ihn ausgesucht hast." John verdrehte die Augen, Sherlock fuhr fort. „Und als der offensichtlich schwule Schauspieler, der viel zu attraktiven dafür untalentierten Schauspielerin einen Antrag machte, erhöhte sich dein Puls. Deine Pupillen weiteten sich und dein Kopf drückte sich ein wenig fester an meine Brust." Egal oft John die Situation in seinem Kopf drehte und wendete. Er kam immer wieder zum gleichen Schluss. Sherlock Homes, sein Mitbewohner, sein Freund, sein, zugegeben noch nicht offizieller Lebensgefährte, machte ihm einen Antrag. Auf Holmes Art. Zugegeben. Aber was wollte man auch erwarte.

„Und der 28.08.2015 ist der Termin."

„Nur wenn du ja sagst. Was du bis jetzt noch nicht getan hast, auch wenn die Tatsache, dass du den Ring noch nicht von deinem Finger gerissen und aus dem Fenster geworfen hast, ein guten Zeichen zu sein scheint. Auch der erhöhte Puls und das Glitzern in deinen Aug-"

Johns Lippen landete unsanft auf Sherlocks. „Halt dein Maul. Okay. Halt einfach deinen Mund und lass mich das hier genießen. Du Idiot!"


End file.
